Remember
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: After Jean died, Ororo does a bit of remembering. ONESHOT Not any more. I decided to do a logan piece in accompinant.
1. Chapter 1

Remember

I kneeled down in front of her headstone. And slowly let the tears I tried to contain in my eyes fall. Not caring if it will ruin my skirt. And I let my mind take me to a place of memories.

I vowed to protect you once. That I failed. I promised you that I would always be by your side no matter what. That promise, I failed to keep.

I promised that we would never be separated, be it life or death. That promise too, I failed to keep. The only thing I succeeded in was the promise I vow to never keep. Remember that summer? I hope you still do. That summer when our friendship broke down.

_It was the summer of 1985. You and I were playing on the beach. We were so happy. So happy. Until we met Forge. Forge. That guy who sliced the first cut in our lifelong relationship. You and I both liked him. But he chose me over you. Do you remember? We had a huge fight the night before my date. Remember? We fought so hard that the Professor had to separate us by force. Do you remember? We promised to each other that we would never ever see each other again. Then it all changed. When Forge left. I was alone, hurt, wishing for a little comfort from the person I considered my sister. You forgave me then, didn't you? You held me close in your arms. That night, you were the elder one. Then, we vowed never to make that promise true. Making sure that we would never ever leave each other's sight for once._

But how things change. How things change. How true. Those words you said to me before you left. Yes, I understand now. Like I didn't understand then. Things change. Yes. Things change. And I understand that meaning now. Things change without you, my dear friend. I am all alone now. Lost without you. I realized how much you meant to me, in such a short while. I found out how much I need you, how much color you added to my life. Come back, Jean. Come back and break that promise we made out of anger twenty years ago.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)  
A little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cause I believe we can work things out_

I thought that I had all the answers  
never givin in  
but baby since you've gone  
I admit I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
im lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is im lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs  
baby I'm so lonely all the time  
everywhere I go I get so confused  
your the only thing thats on my mind

On my bed so cold at night  
I miss you more each day  
only you can make it right  
no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is I'm lost without you   
I keep trying to face the day  
I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now  
make the pain just go away  
can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)

All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie  
how am I gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side  
if we ever say we'd never be together  
in the end you wave goodbye  
dunno what I'd do  
I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way   
and all I know is im lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day  
an all I know is  
I'm lost without your love  
I keep trying to find my way  
and all I know is  
I'm lost without you (ho)  
I'm lost without you

_Lyrics are Lost without you by Delta Goodrem_


	2. Chapter 2

Remember-Logan's POV

I could still remember, that smile on your face. The day I returned. I made a promise to myself then. Promised to keep you safe, so that I could see that smile more often. I don't care if you are with Scooter or not. I just wanna see that smile. But I failed and I know it. Keeping you safe was never an easy task. Not with the X-Men. But I could try, can't I?

Killing you was never easy. Till now, I mourn your death. You told me once that you could never be with me. 'cause you were with Scooter. Well now both of you are together. I am happy for you. Really happy. But I sometimes wonder if you should have left us like that. You should have seen Storm. She was estatic the day you returned. But when you left, she was a total wreck. She spent days just trying to compose herself. She, the person with the most control, trying to gain control. You should have seen her. You should have.


End file.
